


eyes wide open

by astarisms



Series: natan week [5]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Arc, Prompt Fic, distortion/clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/pseuds/astarisms
Summary: for natan week day 5: her dying was the only thing that could open his eyes.





	eyes wide open

“ _ If our love's insanity why are you my clarity? _ ”

—Clarity, Zedd ft. Foxes

* * *

By all means, she shouldn’t love him. Being with him has been endlessly dangerous for her, but she was endlessly reckless to match.

No matter what obstacles lay in front of them, she was ready to tackle them, as long as he was by her side. As long as she had something to believe in, to fight for, she was invincible.

Or, at least, she thought she was. Her frequent visits to the hospital had proved her wrong.

Her death had proved them both wrong.

But it’s there, by the musty hotel bedside with her lifeless body, that his eyes are finally opened.

If he didn’t know what he wanted before, he does now, it’s all laid out before him in limp hair and closed eyes and cold skin.

He wants  _ her. _ He wants her alive and by his side. He wants her smiles and her laughter and he’ll even take her tears as long as she’s  _ alive. _ There is nothing in this world or the next he wouldn’t give up to bring her back.

He feels it in the throbbing, burning gashes on his back as he lays in a pool of his own oozing blood, waiting for her to wake up. There’s sorrow for his loss, but there’s no regret.

He’d give them up again if it meant watching her eyes open once more, and if he wasn’t already on the ground his knees would have given out in relief.

And it’s there, on the hard warehouse floor with her alive and well, that he’s uncomfortably acquainted with shitshow that was their relationship.

By all means, she shouldn’t love him. She died because of him. But she does, and he loves her back, and he would go to the ends of the earth to keep her with him.

It’s insane, by all accounts, but he’s never seen so clearly before her.

 

With everything on the line, he would choose her. Every time.

  
  



End file.
